A story from long ago
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Kurogane is a war lord who is ready to help win the treasure that the Mountain people keep. But a blond who he has got to know changes him but is it too late for forgiveness? Rated T cause of one word and blood and death.


**Hi this is Black Kaitou, one quick thing about this, i_talics are thoughts_.**

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or One Tin soldier by Coven that this is based on. **

* * *

"Come children, sit by me and I will tell you a story from long ago."

Two young children; one boy and one girl of about thirteen sit in front of the older woman. She leans back in her chair and looks carefully at the two eager sitting before her.

"This is a story from long ago about a mountain kingdom and the valley folk below. The mountain people were fair-haired and pale of skin. They were people who preferred to talk out their problems over fighting; their style was that of a dodging dance than outright brawling."

The two children leaned forward eagerly, imagining the beautiful mountain people.

"The valley folk were different, where the mountain people were pale because of having to cover their skin to protect from the cold, and the valley people were dark-skinned from working in the sun all day. The valley people used a more aggressive, no holds barred form of fighting. For the most part the two people's left each other alone but one day that all changed."

* * *

The valley people all knew of the great treasure that was buried beneath the mountain, and as years passed the legend of treasure grew and the greed of the people grew along with it.

It was when the young new war lord came into power did they started to trouble the mountain people. The greatest warrior Kurogane led many of the raids. He was summoned one day to a meeting led by the war lord who had a bold plan to attack the mountain and seize the treasure for themselves.

All of the greatest warriors were there and they all agreed to the movement, knowing the mountain people were too weak to defend themselves from the powerful warriors who lived in the village. But one older warrior spoke up silencing all of them.

"We should send a messenger up the mountain first; they may give it to us."

"Why should we old man, we are strong enough to take them." One of the more arrogant young men sneered in contempt at the thought of parlaying with the mountain folk.

"A wise warrior never unsheathes his sword without a reason."

The young warrior slumped in his chair; Kurogane rolled his eyes at exchange between the two. The head-war lord sat back in his chair thinking carefully about the older man's statement.

"Very well, we will send a runner to the king of the mountain kingdom. But if they do not give it to us we will attack. So gather your warriors and be ready to leave at a moment's notice."

They all nodded eagerly, the younger warriors excited of the possibility of going to war.

Kurogane waited for all of them to leave remaining comfortably seated, his thoughts on how best to prepare his men and the supplies he would need to gather.

Once the people were all gone Kurogane finally got and walked out of the war room, the day was sunny and warm, the town folk bustled about doing their business for the day, shopping and running their errands for the day.

Kurogane walked quietly through the small town heading for his section of the valley; all the head warriors were given providences and a group of men to train and control. Kurogane had come into his providence when his father died; it was the farthest from the valleys center but the closest to the mountain. He took a path that ran along the border of his providence wanting to see the mountain, Kurogane often went that way.

One of the reason's he to that route was because it was usually the most peaceful, few people ever went that way, the other was the reason it was not completely deserted either. Kurogane didn't know why he tolerated it but sometimes when he was walking down the path a blond would show up and bug him. It was a couple of years back when he first met the loud blond; he was walking during the winter.

* * *

The fresh snow squeaked as he made his way through it quickly, it had snowed the night before and most of the day. Kurogane had spent most of it training new recruits and needed a time to get away from people. The afternoon was peaceful the only sound he could hear was the snow under foot.

"Hello Mr. Black, nice day to go for a walk."

Kurogane stopped, looking around trying to find the voice.

"Yoo-hoo up here."

Looking up Kurogane saw a blonde smiling cheerfully at him from a tree, his long white cloak out behind in the branches of the tree. A pattern of blue was on the back, white fur was on the trimming of it as well as in the hood.

"Who the hell are you, and why are in a tree?"

"My name is Fai, Fai D. fluorite. And why should I tell you why I'm in a tree Mr. Black."

"My name is not Mr. Black you idiot."

"But I don't know your name and you're wearing all black, so you're Mr. Black." Fai smiled brightly at him.

Kurogane growled at Fai who just laughed.

"My name is Kurogane."

"Kurogane, mmh how but Kurgy or Kuro-puu."

"It's Kurogane, Ku-ro-ga-ne." He growled.

"Oh Kuro-angry." Fai teased jumping down from the tree, his cloak spreading out behind him as he landed without a sound.

* * *

Kurogane snapped out of the memory, when he heard a familiar voice calling him. Stopping he saw the blonde running towards him he was wearing a more tightly fitted jacket that he knew he wore under his two other coats. He properly left them behind as he decided down the mountain.

"Kuro-pii!

Kurogane growled at the other man, more out of reflex then anger.

"Morning Kuro-rin!"

"It's the middle of the day you idiot."

"So... Morning sounds better than good middle of the day." Fai pouted his eyes gleaming with silent laughter.

"Idiot."

Fai laughed and bounced next to the other man.

Kurogane would never admit it but he enjoyed the moments he spent with the blond, he was different from all the people he knew. When he first met the blond he knew the blond lied about stuff but Kurogane never pushed him because he also had secrets that he didn't want to talk about. They walked for a while Fai chattering on about nonsensical things while Kurogane thought knowing that he will be attacking Fai's people soon.

"Kuro-quit, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing that concerns an idiot like you." Kurogane said gruffly.

Fai frowned crossing his arms and stopped in the path, Kurogane kept walking a few steps before realizing the blonde wasn't following.

"What's wrong now?"

"I thought we were friends, I want to help you. Can't you at least tell me what is troubling you?"

"Kurogane was silent not sure how to respond, _'Were they friends?'_

"You have your problems and I have mine, and we only see each other when we are walking this path at the same time so we are not exactly friends."

Fai looked at Kurogane hurt and pain reflecting in his blue eyes. But a mask that Kurogane has seen many times reappeared and slid swiftly into place.

"I thought we were because of all the time we've spent together made us friends but I guess I was wrong. I won't bug you any more than good bye."

Fai turned to walk away but Kurogane grasped his arm in a tight grip probably leaving marks through the long sleeves. The two looked at the hand and then at each other, Kurogane surprised at his reaction and Fai hopeful.

"I... You don't... You don't have to go right now." Kurogane muttered letting Fai's arm go and started to turn away.

Fai quickly stepped forward and grasped Kurogane's arm and moved in front of the ninja.

"What?"

"Kurogane can I tell you something?"

Surprised at the sound of his real name and that Fai was still holding his arm Kurogane was unable to speak.

"Please... There is something I need to tell you." Fai whispered resting his head against Kurogane's chest suddenly seeming weary.

Stiffening Kurogane nodded to the blonde, Fai felt the movement more then saw it, and they stayed like that for a few awkward seconds.

"I..." Fai began hesitantly.

"Fai! Fai where are you? You're needed at home!" A voice called out cutting the blonde off.

Fai's head shot up and looked in the direction the voice came from, stepping away from Kurogane he looked at Kurogane smiling.

"I guess this will have to wait till next time, see you around Kuro." The blonde cheerfully said running swiftly away leaving Kurogane standing in the middle of the path.

* * *

A few days passed and the messenger that was sent up to the kingdom came back with word from the Mountain King.

**_With our brothers of the valley, we will share_****_all the secrets of our mountain, all the riches buried there._**

**_King Ashura._**

The Valley Elder read the letter, most of the men around the table let their displeasure be known instantly after it was read.

"What I thought we told them to give us the treasure why the hell would we want to share with them."

"Yeah and what's up with calling us brothers we are no brother of theirs." Another answered.

"We have no other choice we need to attack them teach them a lesson that we get what we want."

"There too weak to stand a chance against us any way. They need to learn we are the top dog around here."

"Easy young ones, be careful they may seem weak but their ways are different from ours. Never underestimate an opponent." The Elder spoke silencing the hall momentarily.

"Elder is right, men prepare your arms we are going to battle. War lords send your commander at arms to prepare your men we need you hear to debrief you on where you're going to attack." The Head-war lord announced after a letting the Elder's words sink into the minds of those gathered.

The men filed out leaving only the nine war leaders, the head-war lord, and the Elder in the room.

"Alright men here is the plan." The head-war lord spoke up pulling a map open that laid in front of him, the other war lords looked at it. Pinning it to the table he started to point at parts of the map telling each man where he will attack.

"Kurogane you will hit the main city, wipe out the royal family."

"Wipe out the royal family? Isn't that risky?" A younger war lord asked.

"It's worth the risk because if they are wiped out the people will lose hope. Any other questions?"

Everyone was silent.

"Alright head on out everyone, and happy hunting."

* * *

Five hours later Kurogane was surrounded by chaos, he was in the mountain capital city. His soldiers were fighting the citizens, a few showing signs that they had powers in magic.

One of Kurogane's soldiers ran up to him panting, "Sir the king is cornered our men have him, but the prince has fled into the cave just to our right."

"I'll get the prince, you deal with the king."

"Yes sir." The soldier swiftly ran off again.

Kurogane turned to enter the cave, about halfway down the dimly lit path his reflexes kicked in as he brought his sword up blocking an attack from a golden staff.

The staff had seven points with a blue crystal set in it a full piece of the blue stone was in the middle; looking down the staff he was shocked to see blue eyes full of surprise and betrayal.

"Fai?" Kurogane couldn't believe his eyes.

"How could you, why did you attack us?" Fai yelled attacking Kurogane viciously.

Not having a choice Kurogane fought back surprised that Fai was able to keep him so off-balance. The two danced the dance of death neither gaining any ground on the other, sword and staff colliding repeatedly in a shower of sparks and clanging metals.

After several tense minutes of combat the two realized they were not going to win through strength, and stepped away from each other their gaze never leaving the others eyes.

"Why... Why are you attacking us?" Fai's voice broke temporarily, his feelings coming through before he mastered himself briefly.

"We want what you have." Kurogane steeled himself against the watery blue eyes across from him.

"The treasure? We said we would share it with you, all that we have we would gladly share with you. Is that not enough for you?" Fai outstretched a hand as he spoke, and dropped it desperately as he blinked back tears.

"No, I am in this to prove my strength and that of my men."

Fai's eyes narrowed "So this is some test for you." He hissed and took a step forward with his staff raised.

Before Kurogane could say anything Fai collapsed crying out in pain. Not thinking Kurogane was at his side, a pulse of blue magic with runes of some kind lashed out from around Fai. As quick as it came it was gone leaving Fai panting, his eyes opened flashing gold then blue when he blinked.

"Dam you, your men killed him." Fai howled desperately, leaping away from Kurogane as the blue light and runes surrounded Fai once more but this time much more menacing. "They killed Ashura!"

The walls of the cave began to glow showing the crystals embedded in the walls, the color gleaming of all colors as they absorbed the magic.

"Kurogane!" Several soldiers came running into cave behind Fai.

"Stay back." Kurogane growled at his men without even looking at them but for a moment.

Fai turned towards the men, his magic wrapping its self around them causing them to bunch together. Moving his staff in a circular motion the magic wound tighter around the men in-caging them. Fai looked back at Kurogane sadness and anger warring with each other in his brilliant blue eyes.

"All we wanted was to be left in peace, why couldn't you understand. We never harmed your people," Fai ranted with his hands waving in Kurogane's direction, "I was a fool to ever trust you Kurogane. Leave now before this place is sealed, I can't kill you but my magic has other plans."

Drawing himself to his full height Fai brought his staff in front of him once more, laying both hands on the handle, a light blue sphere of magic appeared around him.

Everyone's eyes were glued onto the mage; no one saw the archer until it was too late. One second was all it took to send an arrow flying towards Fai. Kurogane watched in horror as it broke through the sphere and hit Fai causing him to crumple as the sphere burst and the blue magic faded.

Kurogane was hardly able to look up but when he did he saw the head-war lord smirking with a bow in hand.

"The battle is won, the prize is ours!" The head war lord crowed stepping over the fallen prince.

The soldiers moved the stone door that was behind Kurogane, and what they saw shocked everyone because instead of gold and gems only three beautifully inscribed words were behind the massive door.

**_Peace on Earth._**

"What this can't be it, where is the treasure?" The Head-war lord spun around in anger to stare at Fai.

Fai's weak voice was suddenly the only sound, only able to be heard because everyone else was frozen in shock.

"Peace is the greatest treasure in the world, even greater when shared by more than one."

The shock was palpable, for all present realized the treasure had been stolen when the first man attacked. The stunned silence was shattered by a rumble in the earth around them.

"What was that?" A young recruit by the name Syaoran asked nervously.

Kurogane looked around the room, then back at Fai who was struggling to sit upright but fell back to the ground his hand clenched over where the arrow was embedded into his side. His face twisted in pain, as another tremor passed through the room. The other men started to back out when some rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Let's get out of here before the roof crashes down on us." The head-war lord panicked and ran out followed by all but Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai. As the men left Kurogane went to Fai, kneeling at the blonde man's side.

"We need to get out of here." Kurogane said preparing to pick Fai up but was halted when Fai placed his bloody hand on the ninja's shoulder.

"You go I won't make it any way, I want to stay here." Fai gasped in pain.

"Idiot I'm not leaving you, it's my fault that this happen I should have said no, and I should have talked them out of it." Kurogane could feel the tears welling up in his wine red eyes.

"That wouldn't have changed anything." Fai smiled weakly at his friend.

"Kurogane?"

Turning Kurogane looked at Syaoran who had remained frozen silently until then.

"Get out of here kid, you have a job to do now. You have to take care of my people."

"What?!" Syaoran eyes widened.

"You're in charge of my sector now." Reaching for his war lord seal Kurogane tossed it to Syaoran who almost didn't catch it.

"What about you?" Syaoran was clearly confused.

"I'm staying here," Looking at Fai again, who looked like he was about to object, Kurogane quickly finished his sentence, "someone has to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Looking unsure Syaoran looked at the two older men and nodded once, before turning and leaving as quickly as he could. As the kid left Fai whispered a few cryptic words and sent a sphere of magic after him.

"What was that?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"Protection, he will have a difficult path before him." Looking up at Kurogane, "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"I'm not leaving you again, like it or not I'm staying." Kurogane put a hesitant hand over Fai's trembling fingers.

Sighing Fai moved slightly trying to sit up again but hissed as a wave of fresh pain washed over him. Kurogane's face contorted in worry not knowing what to do to help his friend.

"Will... Will you do one last thing for me?" Fai grimaced as he gasped for breath, the arrow ground deeper into his side.

Kurogane nodded, Fai moved his head back against the stony ground, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Will you remove the arrow?"

Kurogane hesitated not sure to comply or not.

"I'm dying anyway... I don't want to die with it in my side."

Nodding Kurogane wrapped his hand around the arrow and used his other hand as leverage. In a quick, steady motion he pulled the arrow out of Fai's skin, Fai let out a pained yell and tears welled up in his blue eyes again before he went limp.

"Fai?!" Kurogane panicked.

"I'm fine... Just tired and cold." Fai gasped for breath.

Kurogane looked at Fai, grimacing at the dark red blood staining the snow white clothing that was gathered around the blonde.

Looking into Fai's eye's he saw pain and fear, tossing the bloodied arrow aside Kurogane gently moved Fai into a more comfortable lying position. He then joined Fai on the ground, sitting beside him, Fai inched himself closer and clung to Kurogane looking for comfort as the cave's shaking became more violent. Fai knew it wasn't going to take much longer, he had lost so much blood already that only his magic was keeping him alive.

"Fai?"

Blue eyes met red once again, "Yeah?" Fai whispered.

"What were you going to tell me the other day?"

Fai was silent for a few moments before he softly replied, "I was going to tell you who I was, I was going to tell you that I was the Prince and that I... I loved you."

Kurogane thought his words over as Fai buried his head into Kurogane's chest.

"I love you too." Kurogane ran a gentle hand through Fai's hair golden hair.

Fai looked up; his face cleared of pain, and smiled. They held on to each other as the cave crashed down around them. Both died in each other's arms, the remaining magic that caused the cave-in wrapped around the two, freezing them perfectly forever to remind the world what happened that day, how a lesson was learned, and how two souls came together.

Syaoran lead the sector that Kurogane gave him, he made sure that everyone remembered what happened that day and the sacrifice that his mentor made.

* * *

"So children remember the greatest treasure in this world is peace and love. Do not make the same mistake our ancestors made, live life don't take it."

* * *

**Ok hope you guy's and gal's liked this, I know I ****should be**** working on my other stories but I have had problems with other plots coming to my head and being demanded ****to be**** written. This is the shortest one and the only one that has stayed a one-shot. For my readers who are following my other's stories ****What He Did****will be updated**** soon ****I****have been having**** problems with it since the chapter ****is written**** twice and they are not the same. ****Come Home**** I believe I will just end it since it doesn't actually need ****an**** epilogue or whatever it's called can never get it right. ****Trouble in the Fields ****will**** be updated**** soon I have the entire second chapter done just need to type it. Finally ****Vikings fear nothing... Nothing but the Fins**** the beginning of the third chapter ****is written**** just had some problems with the clothing. And also this story would have had major problems if it wasn't for my awesome friend ****YYHfan-KB****, KB told me that I really have to fix my punctuation and spelling before she goes nuts. So if there is a problem please tell me.**


End file.
